The Second Battle of the Ballance
by CrystalEarth
Summary: Sarah is Missing and no one knows where she is. Marie is worrying over her sister Nico is worrying about Marie and Will is just confused but things become even more confusing when Percy after being back with his mother for a few days disappears and appears at camp with two people, a package and a message from Sarah.
1. Relationship Troubles

At last i can conclude the battle of the balance series for all of you devoted rick riordan fans i apologize that Nico is not getting together with Will son of Apollo i may wind up doing that story on its own later, but i promise that i am not going to ignore Nico's crush on percy now that i know about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Relationship Troubles.<p>

Marie hugged Nico as the knowledge that they were all okay consumed her. Nico had become slightly distant but for now Marie would just be happy with the knowledge that they were okay for the moment.

Marie kissed him gently; he hesitated before he kissed her back.

* * *

><p>Marie stood with Nico and listened as Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter made an official peace and made an alliance. She was smiling all the while feeling happy that for this one day, everything was right with the world.<p>

There was a feast that night, people basically just walked about with food in hand talking to each other, so Marie finally got to meet the six of the seven of the prophecy. She hugged Percy and Annabeth happy to see them both alive and well and together again. Then she was introduced to the others, Nico had an arm wrapped around her waist but he felt tense and distressed.

Nico introduced her "Jason, everyone, this is Marie Valentine, Daughter of Aphrodite, my girlfriend." Jason looked at Nico confused and looked at Marie worriedly. "Marie this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Nico went on, Marie smiled and held out a hand "I don't bite" she said to get rid of some of the tension.

Jason smiled a little but he still looked worried. Nico then continued on "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, she would be your half sister." Marie smiled and shook hands with Piper. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Marie smiled as Frank shook her hand but she frowned a little at Nico as his tension seemed to rise as he introduced the last person. "Marie, this is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, and my sister."

Marie had been smiling and shaking Hazel's hand until he said the word: _Sister._

Marie glanced at Nico for a moment before smiling at Hazel again and said "I'm so pleased to meet you."

Hazel smiled "I could say the same; this is the first I'm hearing about my brother having a girlfriend."

Marie looked at Nico with no expression in her face, and he began to look very uncomfortable. "Really now." She didn't sound surprised.

Nico smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Well if I introduced you to my sister you both would take time to have girl gossip, I barely get you to myself enough as is."

* * *

><p>Later on Jason and Hazel realized that Marie and Nico were nowhere to be found, Clarisse told them to check the Amphitheater "They usually go there for make out sessions."<p>

So Jason and Hazel went there with Piper and Frank by their side. Sure enough they were there.

"You PROMISED me Nico! You PROMISED!" Marie cried in exasperation, she sounded on the edge of tears.

Nico winced "I know I did Marie but-"

Marie scoffed and turned her back on Nico putting her hand to her forehead "Why am I surprised?!"

"Marie I can explain!"

"Then EXPLAIN! Tell me why? You promised me you wouldn't try to revive Bianca! You promised me you would keep yourself safe! You swore!" Marie was facing Nico again tears falling down her cheeks

Nico ran a hand through his hair "Things got complicated."

Marie scoffed "That's your best explanation? Things got complicated?!"

"Marie, please… I know you're angry-" Nico put his hands on Marie's arms

Marie pulled away "I'm upset Nico, there is a difference! I'm upset because you went to the underworld to bring back Bianca after you promised me you wouldn't!"

Marie took a step back and said with a broken voice "I'm upset because I know where this path for us leads, we've been down it before, you keeping secrets, making promises… and the two of us fighting over absolutely NOTHING!"

Marie turned to walk out of the Amphitheater but Nico caught her "Marie please just listen to me!"

"No." Marie said calmly looking back at Nico "I have too many trouble on my plate without thinking our relationship is going to hell all over again, either … I love you Nico, and I don't want to see our relationship disappear from under us."

Marie pulled away from Nico and walked right pass Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank. Piper went after Marie, Jason went in to talk with Nico after telling Hazel that it would be best if he handled it.

Nico had his head in his hands and asked Jason without looking up "How much did you hear?"

"We heard from _'You promised Nico'…_ will you guys be okay?"

Nico shrugged, he waited a minute before saying "I meant what I said about not feeling that way for Percy anymore. I love Marie…but our relationship is complicated"

Jason looked confused and Nico just smiled "Don't try to figure it out lighting boy; you won't be able to guess correctly."

* * *

><p>Marie had wandered into the forest to lose Piper, now she was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees crying her eyes out, she hated feeling this way, she always had, weather it was this life or her last one. How many fights had she and Nico had? Too many to count, and all of them were too painful to want to remember, in the end she had lost Nico to his death, and she was terrified of losing him again. Now more than ever she needed his support even if he didn't know it.<p>

She hadn't had the chance to tell him of Sarah's disappearance. Nor had she told him about her dreams, her very odd dreams about the palace crumbling to dust, the Lotus hotel, and a voice crying out for help, she wondered if maybe she should go off on her own, find Sarah without involving Nico, they could resolve their problems when Marie got back… If she got back.

Marie couldn't deny that she had no clue where to even begin looking for Sarah, and going out on her own to look for her… well that spelled trouble and Marie knew it, especially with Alexander wandering the world. Marie was sure that Alexander wanted her just as much now as he did the last time.

But Sarah could be in trouble… so… what to do? What to do?!

Marie sighed as she stood up, she needed sleep, she hadn't been getting much of it lately but with luck and the war at an end, maybe finally she could get a decent night sleep.

* * *

><p>what do you think?<p> 


	2. Sarah's Message

Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Sarah's Message<p>

Unfortunately no such luck. Marie's dreams were worse than before. The Palace on fire, Alexander over a bloody and disfigured body, children screaming.

Then her dream deviated and she was standing outside in Sarah's garden from the days of the Palace, and Sarah was standing there, waiting for something or someone. Then Luke came, along with someone else, Marie was surprised to see Alanna with Luke.

Alanna was a member of Sarah's court, she was young, about 14 or so with long straight blond hair in a braid and blue eyes. Marie knew that Alanna was an immortal of some kind and that Alanna had been found in the Palace one day, and she never left.

Sarah put a hand to Alanna's cheek and whispered "I'm sorry Alanna I know you want to stay and fight but, this battle needs to be won or lost without you, your too important."

Alanna bit her lip and looked like she wanted to argue but Sarah put a finger over her lips. "Trust me, please." Sarah whispered.

Alanna nodded, Sarah straightened Alanna's cloak and looked up at Luke, "You don't have to come Luke."

Luke scoffed "Just let my little sister walk off into the night with no protection, yeah, I'll just do that shall I?

Sarah smiled slightly "Well then, let's go."

The three of them ran away from the palace.

And Marie woke up from her dream

* * *

><p>A conch horn blew in the distance, but it couldn't possibly be morning yet, which could only mean that there was trouble.<p>

Marie sighed and grabbed her robe, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. To her surprise she recognized who the trouble was, Dylan Tyrone now there was a name she hadn't thought of in a year.

He was a son of Morpheus, and his mother was gone, he lived with an aunt in Ohio and had been a member of the titan army, and he was currently on the ground with a sword pointed at his neck by none other than Nico.

Dylan saw her then, and he smiled and waved at her "Hey Marie mind getting your overly protective boy toy away? I need to talk to you"

Marie sighed and said "Stand down Nico, I know the Brat."

Nico looked like he would rather kill Dylan but he pointed his sword away. Dylan stood up and grinned at Marie before walking over and kissing her full on the mouth.

Marie kneed him in the groin and then took his ear and said "I've told you a hundred times not to do that." She dragged him by his ear to the big house.

She let go of his ear when they were inside and he let lose a string of curses in ancient Greek. "Good gods' woman!" he whined "Was that really necessary?"

Marie smirked "Apparently."

Marie should have expected that her confrontation with Dylan was bound to be uncomfortable. Chiron was awake and in the Rec Room where Marie and Dylan were, and a few curious campers had followed Marie and her captive.

Nico was one, along with his sister Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

Marie leaned against a wall "You needed to talk Dylan?"

Dylan shrugged "To give you a message actually."

Marie straightened up "A message from who?"

Dylan opened his mouth and then made a face "Okay, look I know how weird this is going to sound… but… it's a message from your sister."

Marie grabbed the wall for support she swallowed and then she whispered "Which sister?"

Dylan made a face "She said you would say that, your sister Sarah."

Marie was pale "How did she find you?" Nico drew closer, because he didn't know what was going on.

Dylan sighed "She told me that she didn't have time to explain, but she knew that we knew each other, and you would trust me if I gave you a message from her."

Marie nodded "What is the message?"

Dylan ran his fingers through his hair "the message is: _'Alanna is in danger, I have help, don't come looking for me yet.' _"

Marie stared at Dylan in disbelief "That's it?"

Dylan nodded

Marie groaned and pulled at her hair "That's not HELPFUL Sarah!"

Dylan shrugged "She seemed to be trying to be careful with how she worded her statements."

Nico finally said "Wait, Alanna? Like… fourteen year old Alanna? Palace of the Guardians Alanna? She should be dead!"

Marie realized he was right and then she felt cold and put her face in her hands "oh gods Sarah what did you do that night?!"

Dylan took Marie by the shoulders and sat her down. "You should not be looking that pale Marie."

Marie laughed without humor. Nico put his hand on Marie's shoulder "Marie what is going on?!"

Marie sighed "Sarah left England a few months ago, in the middle of the night and left a note for Will telling him she loved him but its wasn't safe and she had to leave."

Nicos' mouth dropped open "And your only telling me this now?!"

Marie laughed "When else should I have told you?! When we were fighting for our lives? Or when we were having that lovely fight?!" Marie's eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh don't even Marie! You weren't going to tell me because you would rather go after Sarah yourself!" Nico snapped.

Marie smiled coldly "and so what if I did?! Who are you to stop me?! My father?! My husband?!"

Nico clenched his fists and Marie laughed "Your neither Nico, you don't get to judge me on anything right now!"

And with that Marie began to walk out of the big house, before she stopped and turned around to grab Dylan "Come one, I'll take you to the border, thank you for delivering the message."

Dylan muttered "I wish she had asked someone else now."

* * *

><p>Sarah got off the bus at Vegas and smiled at the driver winningly "Thanks ever so much, you've been very helpful."<p>

The driver looked skeptical "You're not really old enough to be here by yourself-"

Sarah smiled again "Don't worry, I'm just here to pick someone up."

She walked away before the driver could say another word, before long she stood in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. "Don't worry Alanna." Sarah whispered "You'll be out of here soon."


End file.
